


Practice

by riahchan



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PostFrontier, Kouji and Izumi friendship drabble. Written 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Practice

"Never tell anyone about this!"

"Of course not… I wouldn't want any other girls stealing away my model."

Kouji glared at Izumi's floor and suppressed an annoyed blush.

"You know it's a win-win situation. I get to practice hairstyles before I use them and you get that European conditioner that you love... who knew you were so concerned with your hair?"

"It took me a long time to grow out…"

"I'm sure it did. Now hold still… this may hurt. Were you in the wind today or something?"

"… or something…"

The brush hit another snag and Kouji glared harder.

Just a little drabble that I had on my computer.


End file.
